


Left Unsaid

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'If Wishes Were Horses' and inspired by a prompt on Pinterest posted by martha.net
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

It’s odd the things you remember when you’re watching someone die.

The first time you met.

The first words you spoke to each other.

The first argument you had.

The first time you laughed together.

The first meal you shared.

The first tears you cried.

The first case you solved as a team.

It’s also odd the things you realise when you’re watching someone die.

How important they’ve become to you.

How much their influence has changed you.

How entwined your lives have become.

How many things have been left unsaid.

Important things, like ‘I love you’.

“Havers!... Barbara… Barbara???”


End file.
